Mating Season 2
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Sequel to Mating Season. Its been years now, Aki and Rei are adults now, while the twins are troublemakers. What will Naruto and Sasuke do, as more trouble keeps coming their way.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did...you don't even want to think about it. grins**

* * *

The birds were chirping. The sky was blue. The air was fresh. The dream was dreamless. It was...a flawless day. A nice, beautiful and peaceful day.

Eyelids closed, breathing in the fresh air, exhaling a sigh of content. Finally, the pair of eyes opened, taking in the surrounding scene. The walls were a dark shade of red, whilst the furnitures were a nice of white and grey, and the beddings that had a colour of black, black as the moonlit sky at night. A smile graced upon the face, and twisted their body to the side. Eyes, going back to hide beneath the eyelids, and the heartbeat, slowing down to show the sign of a resting person, no longer near consciousness.

Suddenly, one of the ears perked up.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Eyebrows furrowed together, listening intently to that sound. Wondering where it was coming from. As more seconds passed by, the sounds became more louder, more clearly.

_Thump. Thump. Thum-_

"BOO!" Ringed in double voices, scaring the figure on the bed, and managed to make that figure fall harshly to the ground.

The figure rose, fiery shown in eyes, glaring heatedly at the two people, who were making such noises.

"AHAHAHAA!" One of the two laughed. One hand pointing, while the other hand was used to hold their abdominal.

The other one had tears coming out of their eyes. "Ahaha. You should have seen your face Aki! It was hilarious!"

"ARGH! MOM! DAD! TELL AKANE AND AYAME TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Aki yelled. His dark raven hair sticking in all directions, as his blue eyes shined with angriness and irritation.

Akane, a boy with messy blond hair and dark black eyes, smirked at his older brother's incompetence. While Ayame, the girl with blond cascading hair that went mid-back with a deep black eyes, giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Akane took his sister's hands they both zoomed out of there, one giggling, while the other snickered.

Aki fumed. 'Damn those brats. I'll teach them one of these days not to mess with me!' He heard someone coughing by the door, and turning around, fully glaring at the person who dared interrupt him, only to flush with a deep red colour, that would bring tomatoes to shame when he saw who it was at the door.

"R-Rei." He said nervously.

She arched an eyebrow at him. Her golden eyes showing deep amusement, as she smirked at him. Her light purple hair pulled up into a loose bun, bands hanging on the sides of her face, as her hair were splitted on the right corner.

"Double A strikes again?" He nodded and sighed.

Double A was there nickname for his younger brother and sister. Akane and Ayame. Double the trouble, double the pain.

She chuckled slightly. "Well head downstairs soon, we have to leave soon. We're suppose to collect another mission today. Remember?" As soon as she finished her sentence, she turned around and headed the other way. Down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Aki hurriedly got dressed, and rushed downstairs. Heading into the kitchen and smiling contently as he saw his whole family there.

His brother and sister sitting down by each other, both sharing the pancakes with each other. Rei was sitting down across from them, eating onigiri, beside his dad who was reading his paperwork and eating ramen at the same time, while his mother was cooking by stove.

"Morning mom! Morning dad! Morning guys!" Aki greeted them, as tones of greeting were said back to him. He took a seat next to Rei, as a dish of onigiri was placed in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" He took one and started chomping on it.

"Aki!" His mother scolded him disapprovingly. He grinned as one hand went behind his head and scratched. "See Naruto. Told you that they would take more of your side than mine."

Naruto looked up from his paperwork and grinned. "Aw, don't worry Sasuke, at least they got your looks."

Sasuke snorted. "Thank god they did. I can't imagine what they would look like if they took after you."

"Yeah...Wait! What! No! They would look handsomely and dashing! And beautiful?" He said, looking slightly at Ayame, who pouted and her twin, who snickered at her.

"Right..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he went back to washing the dishes.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Naruto said, pouting. Completely forgetting about his paperwork which he had yet to have finished reading.

Aki turned to Rei. Both nodding their heads, before standing up and bringing their dishes to the sink.

"Mom, Rei and I have to go now." Aki said, as Rei and him headed towards the front door.

Sasuke nodded at them and returned to doing the dished again.

The minute those two exited, Aki sighed. Rei smiled at him, and patted his back. "Don't worry. The fun is just starting." She smiled brightly.

Aki groaned. 'Oh right. Time to go collect a mission and meet up with Uncle Lee...uh...Lee-sensei, and that Shinta Kanomi girl.'

They both headed towards the Hokage's tower, Aki sighing dejectedly the whole time.

* * *

Well...I decided to continue it, seeing as a lot of people wanted me to do a sequel. And no, I don't have an excuse for not writing. I've just gotten lazy and unmotivated. I reread my reviews from my first story, and decided that I should continue it :P Sorry for the long wait. Please R&R. 


End file.
